1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an exercising device which comprises a slanted board on which a weighed disc is guided while the exerciser pulls the weight against the force of gravity. Still more specifically it relates to such a slanted board which may have the angle of slant adjusted to provide a greater or lesser pull of gravity on the weight.
2. State of the Prior Art
Various exercising devices are known in which the exerciser pulls weights against the force of gravity. Most of these operate by means of pulleys over which cables or ropes are pulled over the pulley to lift the weights such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,257,590. Other exercising devices are designed to pull the weight of the exerciser, such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,625,447; 3,586,322 and 4,101,124. These pulley devices are rather complicated and expensive.
Slanted board exercise devices have been disclosed. U.S. Pat. No. 3,866,914 shows a slanted board for use by football players, etc. to push weights upward while seated below the arrangement. Here again, this is a complicated device requiring extreme strength to operate. Another patent, U.S. Pat. No. 3,364,747 describes a device having a screw device for varying the force required to lift a weight which is positioned on a slanted board.
The foregoing devices are elaborate, complicated and expensive to manufacture.